St Valentin
by FFelinna
Summary: Une petite fic tout mimi, Sasunaru avec pleins d'autre couples... du yaoi et du hétéro, c'est simplement la St valentin à Konoha... Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fic FIC EN STAND BY


  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : St Valentin   
Genre :yaoi, OOC, on s'amuse   
Base : Naruto   
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas TTTT   
Shyz n'est pas à moi non plus... il appartient à lui-même ; ( pas tapeeeeer ) Par contre Taisha si, donc pas touche :p   
  
Petite note : Toute la clique de Naruto est devenue chuunin, ils ont dans les 16-17 ans maintenant   
  
Chapitre n°1**   
  
Naruto se dirigeait d'un pas guilleret vers Ichiraku, le restaurant de ramens. Après moult cris et supplications, Iruka lui avait donné de quoi s'offrir trois bols, obtenant ainsi une paix toute relative.   
Le magasin était en vue et le blond en salivait déjà à l'avance quand un cri strident l'interpella.   
  
- Narutooo !!   
- Hé ? Sakura ?   
  
La jeune fille courait dans sa direction, l'air plutôt réjoui, talonnée par Ino toute aussi joyeuse. Le renard lui fit un grand sourire, croyant une fois de plus qu'elle s'intéressait à lui.   
  
- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke ?   
  
Le visage de Naruto se renfrogna aussitôt mais il prit quand même la peine de répondre d'un ton boudeur.   
  
- Non et tant mieux !!   
- Ah dommage... bon tant pis merci.   
- Attends ! Tu veux pas venir manger avec moi ?   
- Désolée mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire !! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger alors qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial !!   
- Uh ?   
- Tu t'en es même pas aperçu ?   
- De quoi ?   
  
Mais Sakura venait d'apercevoir Sasuke et elle partit en courant, laissant le blond planté devant l'échoppe de ramens. Naruto, dégoûté, entra rapidement et commanda ses plats avant de s'installer au fond de la salle, dans un coin assez sombre.   
  
- Coucou Kitsune !!   
- Hum ?   
  
Ledit Kitsune releva la tête, et soupira en voyant qui l'avait appelé.   
  
- Salut Shyz ! Tu peux éviter de m'appeler comme ça en public...   
- Oui pardon. Ca va ?   
- Ouais... ça irait mieux si je voyais pas Sakura draguer Sasuke à longueur de journée...   
- Jaloux ?   
- Grmph...   
- Ouais je comprends, à ta place j'aurais déjà frappé cette... fille pour avoir osé approcher ton mec.   
- Nan mais ça va pas la tête ??   
- Ben quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'es encore amoureux de cette conne ?   
- ...   
- Ok je dis plus rien...   
  
Naruto soupira à nouveau en regardant Shyz. Ce dernier était le fils du patron du restaurant Ichiraku et le seul adolescent à savoir qu'il était Kyubi no yohko. Le blond le connaissait depuis sa petite enfance, lorsque Iruka l'emmenait manger des ramens et leur amitié avait tenu le coup lorsqu'il lui avait avoué.   
Shyz était un garçon assez grand et mince, plutôt efféminé, ses cheveux étaient bruns, mi-longs et paraissaient toujours emmêlés ; ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'ambre et mettaient mal à l'aise quiconque le regardait.   
Sauf Naruto bien sûr.   
Le jeune homme avait toujours refusé de devenir ninja, rejetant la violence. Il savait cependant se battre et bénéficiait d'une très bonne souplesse, ce qui lui servait assez, notamment pour échapper aux filles qui le harcelaient...   
  
- Au fait !! On t'a offert des chocolats aujourd'hui ?   
- Pourquoi on m'en offrirait ?   
- C'est pas vrai !! Tu sais pas quel jour on est ?   
- Heuu... le 14 février ?   
- Et on fête quoi aujourd'hui ?   
- ...   
- T'es vraiment lent Naruto !! Aujourd'hui c'est la fête des amoureux !!   
- ... quoi ?   
- Irrécupérable...   
  
Shyz se prit le front entre les mains alors que le blond commençait à comprendre.   
  
- Merde, il faut que j'offre des chocolats à Sakura !!   
- Ah non !!   
  
Le brun l'attrapa par le col et commença à le secouer.   
  
- Quand - va - tu - te - rendre - compte - que - ce - n'est - qu'une - conne ???   
- Mais...   
- Naruto ouvre les yeux !! Tu la trouves mignonne mais il n'y a rien d'autre !! Et elle ne te regarde même pas ! Tout ce qu'elle sait faire, c'est courir après Sasuke !!   
- ...   
  
Naruto resta silencieux pendant un moment alors que ses pensées se mêlaient dans sa tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiment particulièrement fort pour Sakura mais l'autre option que lui proposait son esprit était impensable.   
Finalement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il posait les yeux sur Shyz.   
  
- Si je te dis que je suis en train de virer homo, tu me crois ?   
- Oui et je t'adresse mes plus sincères félicitations !   
- Bonjour monsieur ! Est-ce que Shyz est là ?   
  
L'air joyeux de celui-ci s'évanouit aussitôt en entendant la voix familière.   
  
- Naruto, si on te demande, je suis mort !!   
- Comme d'hab' !   
  
Le brun partit en courant par la porte arrière alors que la personne qui était entrée regardait dans la salle d'un air déçu et que le blond tentait de cacher son fou rire.   
  
- Oh... je reviendrais plus tard alors...   
- Bonjour.   
  
Naruto releva la tête subitement alors que Sasuke entrait dans le restaurant. Ce dernier avait l'air exténué, et surtout, détail inhabituel que le renard remarqua immédiatement, une lueur de pur effroi se lisait dans ses yeux ordinairement indéchiffrables.   
Le sharingan se rendit compte que son ami l'observait et le rejoignit après avoir prit sa commande.   
  
- Salut...   
- Hn.   
- T'as pas l'air d'aller super bien...   
- T'irais bien, toi, si t'avais passé toute la matinée à fuir des hystériques armées de chocolats de toutes les couleurs ?   
  
Naruto nota le ton exaspéré de l'Uchiha et ne pu résister à l'envie de le taquiner un peu.   
  
- T'aimes pas le chocolat ?   
- Non.   
- T'es pas dans la merde alors...   
- Merci de ton soutien.   
- C'est la rançon de la gloire.   
- Je t'emmerde.   
- Moi aussi.   
  
Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres, faisant à moitié rougir Naruto. Celui-ci grogna légèrement en avalant le restant de son bol pour se donner une contenance, espérant que le brun n'ai rien remarqué.   
  
- Tu as reçu des chocolats ?   
- Non. Tant mieux.   
- Bizarre que tu dises ça, je pensais que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour en avoir un de Sakura.   
- Beurk.   
- Allergie carabinée aux individus de chromosomes XX ?   
- On peut dire ça comme ça.   
- On est deux alors.   
  
Naruto fit un grand sourire en se tapotant le ventre.   
  
- En même temps, t'a qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même si t'es harcelé comme ça.   
- Hn ?   
- Si t'étais pas aussi mignon, elles te poursuivraient pas autant...   
- Merci du compliment.   
  
Cette phrase fit prendre soudain conscience au blond qui passa à un vermillon soutenu et tenta de se rattraper.   
  
- Heu... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...   
- Tu me trouve moche alors ?   
- Non au contraire !! Enfin...   
  
Plus il essayait de se rattraper, plus il s'enlisait. Et Sasuke ne l'aidait vraiment pas, le regardant droit dans les yeux, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.   
  
_Attends une minute... il sourit !? _   
  
Il se rendit également compte que le visage de son ami se faisait de plus en proche alors qu'il ne bougeait pas du tout.   
  
_C'est quoi ce bordel !!_   
  
Il voyait toute la scène au ralenti. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et passé une main derrière sa nuque sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'enlever. Son souffle venait à présent caresser sa joue, lui arrachant un soupir involontaire...   
  
- Bonjour !!   
  
La réalité le rattrapa d'un seul coup alors que le sharingan reculait précipitamment, le rouge aux joues. Naruto se garda bien de lui lancer un seul regard et essaya de se calmer lui aussi. Il avait failli l'embrasser !! Comment c'était possible ça ??   
Une main attrapa soudain la sienne, l'entraînant rapidement dehors avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait.   
  
**Village d'Oto no Kuni, manoir d'Orochimaru**   
  
Kabuto s'étira longuement, profitant du soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux, diffusant une douce chaleur annonçant l'arrivée précoce du printemps. Les hivers étaient rarement aussi cléments à Oto no kuni, cela lui donnait une raison de plus pour en profiter.   
  
Il regarda l'heure et se dirigea rapidement vers la douche, histoire de ne pas être en retard. Son maître dormait encore, avec un peu de chance il pourrait...   
  
**Konoha, maison des Hyuuga**   
  
Neji était assis près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, goûtant à la tranquillité toute relative de la maison des membres de la Bunke. En effet, malgré leur niveau d'hystérie, les filles de Konoha craignaient trop sa famille pour oser s'approcher à moins de 20 mètres de la porte d'entrée.   
Cependant, elles le regardaient depuis le parc, lui adressant des petits signes de la main, leur visage rougissant sous le soleil. Le jeune homme finit par ne plus faire attention à elles, laissant ses pensées dériver.   
  
Depuis le tournoi pour devenir chuunins, il ne cessait de penser au garçon brun de l'équipe d'Hinata. Et cela devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter, surtout depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé le corps en feu, après un rêve particulièrement érotique les mettant en scène tous les deux. Prétextant vouloir se rapprocher de sa cousine, il avait appris à connaître le brun, et était encore surpris de l'affection que lui portait son chien Akamaru. Dès leur première rencontre, celui-ci s'était laissé caresser, le léchouillant affectueusement.   
  
Cela avait beaucoup joué dans l'amélioration de leurs relations car Kiba était très rancunier et n'avait pas oublié ce que Neji avait fait subir à Hinata...   
Finalement il s'était rapproché de sa cousine et commençait même à l'apprécier. Un cri strident le sortit soudain de ses pensées et il vit avec effroi une jeune fille blonde arriver vers lui en courant.   
  
- Neji chériiiiii !! Te voilà enfin !!   
  
Cette fille n'était autre que Taisha, une petite peste qui s'entendait à merveille avec Sakura et que les anciens avaient imposé à Neji en tant qu'épouse.   
Il soupira lourdement et sauta de la fenêtre avant de courir vers le village, espérant échapper aux hystériques à sa poursuite, sans grand succès malheureusement.   
  
**Konoha, sources chaudes**   
  
Kiba avait décidé de laisser Akamaru se reposer un peu après l'entraînement et était venu se délasser dans les sources chaudes, souvent désertes à cette heure. La St Valentin ne le concernait pas, il préférait de loin un peu de calme, surtout après avoir vu Sasuke et Neji se faire courser par une horde de filles en furie. Lui aussi avait reçu un chocolat, de la part d'Hinata qui en avait fait pour ses deux coéquipiers.   
Un sourire narquois monta à ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela de la réaction de Shino ; ce dernier avait rougit fortement et toute une nuée d'insectes était apparue, choquant Hinata qui en était tombée les fesses dans l'herbe. Mais en y repensant, il avait cru voir un paquet dépassant de la poche de son ami...   
  
- Je t'en prie attends-moi !!   
- Pas question !!   
- Mais regarde j'ai fais de magnifiques chocolats rien que pour toi !!   
- Vade retro satanas !!   
  
Kiba haussa les sourcils en entendant les cris, reconnaissant la voix de Lee. Il sourit largement, comprenant à peu près pourquoi la personne, un garçon apparemment, s'enfuyait aussi vite.   
D'ailleurs il lui semblait le connaître...   
  
Ses pensées se firent plus confuses lorsqu'il vit arriver dans la source quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette... Quelqu'un sur qui il fantasmait depuis longtemps et qu'il avait appris à connaître malgré tous ses préjugés...   
  
**Konoha, maison de Naruto**   
  
Sasuke avait entraîné Naruto hors du magasin en apercevant Sakura entrer et se diriger vers eux. Le blond l'avait stoppé un peu plus loin, histoire d'avoir des explications qui l'avaient mené à inviter l'Uchiha chez lui, technique habile pour empêcher les folles de les retrouver.   
  
Ils étaient à présent assis dans le canapé, regardant vaguement la télé qui comblait le silence gêné qui s'était installé. Naruto se leva soudain, écartant au passage un tas de linge qui gisait dans un coin.   
  
- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?   
- Oui.   
- Je reviens.   
  
Dès que Naruto eu passé la porte du salon, Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains. Pour lui, c'était le moment de tout avouer au blond mais le courage qu'il avait eu à Ichiraku semblait le quitter de plus en plus.   
Finalement il décida de tout lui balancer d'un seul coup, même si cela signifiait peut-être se prendre le plus gros râteau du siècle.   
  
**Falaise de Konoha, temple abandonné**   
  
Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue... sa famille venait souvent ici, pour célébrer différentes occasions, que ce soit un anniversaire ou un mariage, un enterrement ou une simple cérémonie du thé.   
  
Mais peu à peu l'endroit avait été délaissé, et depuis 10 ans, plus personne ne s'y rendait, laissant les herbes folles et les fougères prendre possession de l'édifice.   
Mais elle continuait de venir... cela faisait deux ans qu'elle y était retournée... et maintenant elle y allait dans l'espoir de le voir. Cela n'était arrivé qu'un petit nombre de fois mais ces rencontres avaient été inoubliables.   
Arrivée à l'autel principal, elle déposa le petit paquet, couvert de papier bleu dont les motifs rappelaient des flammes et partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, soucieuse de ne pas se faire remarquer par son absence.   
  
Arrivée en forêt, elle croisa Lee, qui était visiblement essoufflé et qui semblait abattu. Elle prit un air dégagé et lui sourit alors qu'il s'avançait dans sa direction.   
  
- Bonjour Hinata.   
- Bon... bonjour...   
- Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas vu passer un garçon grand et brun par ici ?   
- Heu... non désolée...   
- Tant pis. Merci quand même...   
  
Il s'éloigna sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille qui continua son chemin, avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle entendit une voix bien connue prononcer son nom.   
  
- Tes chocolats étaient délicieux...   
  
**Konoha, sources chaudes**   
  
Neji avait décidé de venir prendre un bain pour deux raisons : la première parce que c'était l'un des seuls endroits où il pouvait être sûr qu'aucune fille ne le suivrait. La deuxième, il avait besoin de calme et de repos pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait.   
C'est pourquoi il fit légèrement la gueule en voyant Kiba dans les sources, pressentant que pour le silence et la maîtrise de soi, c'était raté.   
  
Il s'installa contre une des parois rocheuses, savourant le contact de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau et libérant ses cheveux qui glissaient dans son dos. Il les ramena sur le côté et ferma les yeux en soupirant.   
Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas ; en temps normal, le maître chien lui aurait déjà parlé, voir même sauté dessus en guise de bonjour. Or, il n'avait encore rien dit, ce qui méritait d'être remarqué lorsqu'on connaissait son attitude volubile.  
  
Il ouvrit donc les yeux et laissa échapper un " gloups " involontaire. Kiba s'était lascivement allongé sur la petite terrasse de pierre hors de l'eau, fermant les yeux, le corps totalement détendu.   
Le byakugan resta un moment interdit, ne parvenant pas à décrocher son regard du brun, qui ne semblait pas du tout faire attention à lui. Finalement, il laissa un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers le jeune homme alangui, décidé à revivre son rêve.   
  
Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux quand deux mains fines caressèrent son torse mais se ressaisit vite et attrapa la nuque de Neji pour l'embrasser passionnément, le laissant monter sur lui. Les deux serviettes tombèrent dans un bruit mou et le gérant du bain décida d'interdire l'entrée aux autres hommes lorsque des bruits plus que douteux parvinrent à son oreille.   
  
**Konoha, Aire d'entraînement**   
  
Lee ne cessait de tourner en rond, un petit paquet rose avec des cœurs dans la main. Il entendit soudain du bruit et le rangea en toute hâte alors que Tenten apparaissait dans son champ de vision.   
  
- Tenten ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu n'aurais pas vu... Gai sensei ?  
- A l'orée de la forêt...   
- Merci !!   
  
Il partit en courant, non sans jeter un coup d'œil surpris à la jeune fille qui regardait amoureusement un papillon aux ailes brunes se poser sur son doigt. Arrivé devant la forêt, il aperçu son maître, assit sur un rocher, et visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha, ressortant le paquet.   
  
- Sensei ?   
- Lee ? Qu'y a-t-il ?   
- Heu je...   
  
Il lui donna le paquet, bras tendus en avant et les yeux fermés, balbutiant quelques explications.   
  
- Je... c'est pour vous remercier... de m'avoir appris plein de choses... et heu...   
- Mon petit Lee...   
  
Gai le prit dans ses bras, les yeux ruisselant de larmes, Lee faisant de même.   
  
- Maitre Gai !!   
- Lee !!   
  
Et les deux continuèrent de chouiner de plus belle jusqu'à ce que le juunin daigne reposer son élève et le regarde.   
  
- Alors dis-moi Lee !!   
- Oui ?   
- As-tu réussi à lui donner tes chocolats ?   
- Non...   
  
Le jeune homme avait l'air abattu mais Gai lui donna une tape dans l'épaule et il se remit à sourire.   
  
- J'y arriverais !!   
- C'est comme ça qu'il faut penser Lee !! Impose-toi !!   
- Oui !!   
  
Le chuunin repartit en courant, requinqué, alors qu'une personne jurait intérieurement dans les buissons.   
  
**Konoha, maison de l'Hokage**   
  
- Tsunade je t'en prie c'est pour mon travail d'investigation !!  
- DEHORS !!  
- Mais...  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mêler notre vie privée à ça !! Je ne prendrais plus jamais ma douche avec toi !!   
- Mais mon amour...  
- HORS DE MA VUE !!  
  
Les juunins qui venaient faire leur rapport purent entendre à ce moment le bruit d'une vitre qui se brise avant qu'un objet identifié comme le petit ami de l'Hokage passe par le trou pour atterrir quelques mètres plus bas.   
  
Kakashi, qui passait non loin, s'autorisa un sourire sous son masque et continua sa route vers la maison d'Iruka, les bras chargés d'un paquet de couleur sombre.   
  
**Oto no Kuni, manoir d'Orochimaru**   
  
Orochimaru se leva lentement, laissant le soleil le réchauffer à la manière des serpents. Il était de bonne humeur... de très bonne humeur même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi...   
  
Son réveil indiquait 13h00 et il allait se lever lorsque des petits coups se firent entendre.   
  
- Entrez.   
- Bonjour.   
  
Kabuto venait d'entrer, encore en pyjama et le sennin se lécha les lèvres. Son ami devait être inconscient pour oser se balader en caleçon sous ses yeux... Mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas du tout le genre du jeune homme.   
Celui-ci s'approcha de son maître, souriant légèrement.   
  
- Avez-vous bien dormi ?   
- Oui... et mes bras ne me font presque plus mal.   
- Tant mieux.   
  
En effet, le sceau avait perdu de sa puissance et Orochimaru avait trouvé le moyen de récupérer ses bras, utilisant le venin de Manda dans une décoction où se mêlait son sang et celui d'un de ses serviteurs.   
  
- J'ai quelque chose pour vous.   
- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour la St Valentin...   
  
Kabuto ne répondit pas, se contentant de tendre une petite boite dans laquelle étaient disposés quelques serpents en chocolat.   
Orochimaru sourit et en prit un, le goûtant du bout des lèvres avant de le manger entièrement, appréciant la saveur métallique contenue dans la friandise.   
  
- Ils sont excellents je te remercie.   
- Le mariage du sang et du chocolat donne un goût très subtil.   
- C'est le tien ?   
- Oui.   
- Montre ton bras.   
  
Le jeune homme se laissa basculer sur le lit alors que Orochimaru léchait la blessure qu'il s'était infligée pour confectionner les serpents.   
  
**Konoha, Maison d'Iruka**   
  
Iruka avait invité Asuma et Kurenai à déjeuner chez lui et tous trois venaient de terminer le dessert quand on frappa à la porte. Le brun se leva, s'excusant auprès de ses amis et se dirigea vers l'entrée, curieux de savoir qui pouvait venir à cette heure.   
  
Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir, un Kakashi enthousiaste lui avait déjà sauté au cou et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, le réduisant au silence.   
Choqué au début, il finit par rendre le baiser, enlaçant l'argenté et approfondissant leur échange de lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'un applaudissement se fasse entendre. Les deux hommes se séparèrent hâtivement avant de se tourner vers la source du bruit, à savoir Asuma, qui se fit bien vite rabrouer par Kurenai, laquelle l'entraîna hors de l'appartement après avoir lancé un dernier regard complice à Iruka.   
  
- On reviendra plus tard. Merci pour le repas, c'était vraiment bon !   
  
>Dès que la porte se fut fermée, le sharingan embrassa à nouveau le brun qui l'amena dans le salon où ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé.   
  
- Tiens c'est pour toi. Tu as toujours adoré le chocolat non ?   
- Merci... Kakashi ?   
- Quoi ?   
- Pourquoi... maintenant ?   
- Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage avant et que là c'était une bonne occasion...   
  
Iruka ricana légèrement à cette réponse et l'embrassa encore une fois, murmurant un " je t'aime " qui fit sourire l'argenté.   
  
**Konoha, maison des parents de Shikamaru**   
  
Ino et Shikamaru se tenaient devant les parents du jeune homme, se tenant la main et le sourire aux lèvres.   
Les deux adultes paraissaient abasourdis et fixaient leur fils d'un air incrédule.   
  
- Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu...   
- Papa, maman, je suis venu vous demander votre accord pour épouser Ino.   
- On avait bien entendu alors.   
- Ses parents sont au courant et ont accepté. Maintenant nous aimerions avoir votre avis et votre bénédiction.   
  
Ino resserra sa prise sur la main de son petit ami et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire encourageant.   
  
- Eh bien...  
- Oskoooour !!  
- Shyz ??  
- Cousin sauve-moiiiii TT  
  
Le père de Shikamaru soupira et emmena Shyz dans une pièce attenante alors que Ino se demandait ce que le jeune homme avait bien encore pu faire.   
  
- Je parie qu'il est encore en train d'essayer de lui échapper...   
- De quoi tu parles ?   
- Mon baka de cousin est poursuivi par un admirateur fou...   
  
**Konoha, maison de Naruto**   
  
Le soir tombait sur Konoha et Sasuke n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler à Naruto de ses sentiments. Bientôt, il allait devoir partir et n'aurait peut-être plus jamais une telle occasion de pouvoir enfin tout lui avouer.   
  
Le blond était en train de regarder un jeu débile à la télé et ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Il attrapa la télécommande avant de changer de chaîne pour finalement éteindre la télé.   
  
- Heeey !! Rallume !   
- Non.   
- Mais je vais pas voir si ce sont les jaunes ou les rouges qui vont gagner !!   
- Je m'en fous.   
- Mais...   
  
Sasuke posa une main sur son bras et attira le blond tout contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et respirant son parfum. Naruto ne bougeait plus, savourant la chaleur que lui procurait une telle étreinte avant de soupirer en sentant les mains du sharingan glisser sous son tee-shirt et caresser ses flancs.   
  
- Naruto...   
  
Le brun avait mis ses lèvres au niveau de son oreille et souffla trois mots qui le firent frissonner.   
  
- Je t'aime... 

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser qui ne le resta pas très longtemps...   
En effet, Naruto l'avait déjà approfondit et explorait à son aise la bouche du brun qui se reprit, engageant un combat où il voulait dominer l'autre, sans toutefois y parvenir. Sasuke commençait déjà à allonger son petit ami sur le canapé quand...   
  
GLRGLRLGLRLG   
  
Le brun se releva vivement, tentant de cacher son fou rire alors que Naruto devenait tout rouge.   
  
- Aaaaaah désolé !!   
- Bwahahaha !!   
- Tu vas arrêter de rire oui ?   
  
Sasuke jeta un œil à son petit ami vexé et l'embrassa sur la joue.   
  
- Je t'invite à Ichiraku, ça te va ?   
  
Naurto perdit aussitôt sa mauvaise humeur et le regarda en souriant.   
  
- Vendu !!   
  
**Restaurant Ichiraku**   
  
Shino dégustait des ramens au curry quand on lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Il se retourna vivement et sourit en voyant Tenten.   
  
- Salut... excuse-moi je suis en retard.   
- Pas grave.  
  
Il se leva et posa un petit baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille qui prit une teinte rouge brique avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Ils dînèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Shino lève les yeux vers elle et lui prenne les mains.   
  
- Est-ce que... tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?   
  
Tenten libéra ses mains et les porta au visage du garçon, enlevant lentement ses lunettes. Elle fit un beau sourire avant de se pencher sur lui, l'embrassant légèrement.   
  
- Oh comme ils sont mignoooons !!   
  
Les adolescents sursautèrent en voyant Shikamaru, Ino et Sakura les regarder en riant.   
  
- Tonton, on peut rassembler toutes les tables ? Ce soir on va fêter un évènement !! Les autres vont bientôt arriver !!   
- Allez-y il n'y a plus de client à cette heure-ci...   
  
Shino et Tenten soupirèrent de concert avant de se lever et d'aider leurs amis à arranger les tables pendant que le patron préparait du ramen en rab.   
Sakura et Ino furent chargées d'aller chercher tous les absents et elle revinrent en moins de dix minutes, plutôt satisfaites.   
  
- La plupart arrivent, par contre je n'ai pas trouvé, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke.   
- Lee n'est pas là non plus... et Hinata aussi...   
- Bah ils viendront bien !!  
- On fête quoi à propos ?  
- On vous le dira quand tout le monde sera là !!  
  
**Falaise de Konoha, temple abandonné**   
  
Hinata releva la tête vers son amant qui dormait paisiblement, allongé à ses cotés. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres et se perdant dans la contemplation de ce visage qu'elle aimait tant.   
Elle se leva silencieusement pour ne pas le réveiller et s'habilla rapidement avant de s'éloigner du corps endormi, recouvert d'une couverture.   
  
- A une prochaine fois... Itachi...  
  
Sa silhouette disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt, laissant la nuit seule complice de sa faute.  
  
**Restaurant Ichiraku **   
  
- Alleeeeeeez dites-nous !!   
- Non !! D'ailleurs...   
  
Shikamaru se figea en pleine phrase, un air incrédule se peignant sur ses traits.   
  
- Dites-moi que je rêve...   
  
Tous les autres chuunins présents se tournèrent pour apercevoir Neji et Kiba arriver, main dans la main. Les deux garçons observèrent un moment leurs amis se remettre du choc avant de s'asseoir pour se peloter tranquillement. Le Hyuuga finit cependant par renifler d'un air agacé en fixant les autres adolescents qui les regardaient toujours.   
  
- Un problème ?   
- Vous pourriez pas... vous retenir un peu devant nous ?   
  
Kiba laissa échapper un soupir en lâchant le brun pour juste laisser un bras autour de sa taille.   
  
- Tiens voila les profs !!   
- Qui a été les chercher ??   
- Relax Ino, ils avaient le droit d'être au courant aussi non ?   
- ...   
- Bonsoir sensei !!   
  
Les quatre anciens sensei accompagnés d'Iruka prirent place autour de la grande table, à présent presque pleine.   
  
- Papa je suis rentré !!   
- Ah Shyz !!   
- Hé cousin, viens avec nous !!   
- Hn ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?   
- A ton avis ?   
- Ah je sais !! Vous allez annoncer votre...   
  
Il ne pu aller plus loin, Choji venait de le bâillonner fermement.   
  
- C'est pas à toi de le dire idiot !   
  
Et le jeune homme s'installa tranquillement à côté de ses amis qui soupirèrent de soulagement. Un mouvement attira soudain leur attention du côté de la rue et ils virent Hinata s'approcher, hésitante comme à son habitude.   
  
- Voila !! Il ne manque plus grand monde à présent !!   
- Oui... Sasuke, Naruto et Lee...   
- En voilà déjà deux !!   
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Kiba qui arborait un sourire narquois en fixant la ruelle.   
  
- Y'a plus fort que Neji et moi on dirait...   
- Hein ?   
  
Naruto et Sasuke s'approchaient d'Ichiraku, plutôt étonnés de voir autant de monde aussi tard. Le plus gros de la surprise n'était cependant pas pour eux mais pour les autres qui semblaient fixer un point bien précis entre les deux garçons.   
Ces derniers s'aperçurent un peu tard qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main et rougirent fortement en voyant les expressions moqueuses apparaître peu à peu sur les visages de leurs camarades.   
  
- Bon il ne manque plus que Lee !!   
- Mais où il est bon sang !!   
- Shyyyyyyyz !!!   
  
Un silence de mort accueillit cet appel alors que Lee apparaissait à l'entrée du restaurant, un paquet multicolore dans les mains. Shyz devînt blanc comme un linge alors que Lee prenait la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre en s'avançant vers lui.   
  
- Je t'ai enfin trouvé !! Heu...   
  
Le garçon jeta un regard à Gai qui leva le pouce en signe d'encouragement alors que les autres présents tentaient d'étouffer leur fou rire de différentes façons. Neji et Kiba étaient repartis à se peloter alors que Sasuke et Naruto s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, laissant très peu d'endroits regardables pour les pauvres âmes plus ou moins pures qui peuplaient le restaurant.   
  
Finalement Lee présenta son paquet à Shyz qui le prit lentement, sentant les sourires goguenards de ses amis glisser sur lui.   
  
- Merci...   
- Tu ne les goûtes pas ?   
  
Il prit un chocolat de mauvaise grâce, s'apercevant qu'en fait ils étaient très bons puis se rassit entre Ino et Sakura, préférant éviter de laisser un Lee aux anges et tout rouge à ses côtés.   
  
- Bien maintenant...   
  
Shikamaru s'était levé et tout le monde se tu, l'écoutant dans un silence quasi-religieux.   
  
- En fait, nous vous avons réunis ici pour...   
- ...vous annoncer notre mariage.   
  
Ino avait terminé sa phrase et sourit à son petit ami, surpris. Autour d'eux, leurs amis essayaient d'assimiler la nouvelle mais aussitôt le moment de flottement passé, tous les commentaires fusèrent en même temps, créant un brouhaha incompréhensible.   
  
- Shika t'es maso je savais pas !   
  
Ca c'était Kiba, avec sa finesse légendaire.   
  
- Je veux même pas savoir ce que ça va donner comme gamin...   
  
Choji, apeuré par l'idée de voir naître un môme avec 200 de QI, fainéant à se taper la tête contre les murs et ayant hérité du caractère de cochon de sa mère.   
  
- C'est pas trop tôt vous deux...   
  
Et là c'était Asuma, plutôt heureux de voir ses efforts récompensés.   
  
La soirée se poursuivit encore une heure ou deux jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait fini de chambrer les deux futurs mariés, et les couples se quittèrent peu à peu, ramenant le calme sur le restaurant.   
  
Sasuke et Naruto étaient partis dans les premiers et arrivaient maintenant vers la maison du brun, quand brusquement, le blond attrapa son petit ami et l'embrassa fougueusement au milieu de la rue.   
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'Uchiha le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air amusé.   
  
- Que me vaut cette démonstration d'affection si soudaine ?   
  
Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent d'un éclat étrange alors qu'il l'enlaçait à nouveau.   
  
- Je t'aime.   
  
Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, ignorant tout ce qui les entourait, même un Shyz hystérique poursuivi par un Lee qui finit par le coincer contre un arbre.   
  
**A suivre !!   
  
Hé bé j'ai eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre...   
Un petit commentaire me ferait extrêmement plaisir... même une menace XD   
  
Shyz me tue paaaaaaaaaaaas ;;;;**


End file.
